


Digital Love

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy has a crush on the woman from her IT department. If only she could find an excuse to meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt: “I think I’m developing a crush on you even though so far I’ve only ever exchanged emails or quick phone calls with you because you work in the IT department of my giant office” requested on tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks to Comicbooklovergreen for being my beta and EmerySaks7 for trusting me to write this.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Marvel and I seek no profit from this story.

“Oh for Chrissake,” swore Peggy as she slammed her fist on the table and threw her computer an accusatory glare. “Howard?!” she bellowed.

The man came sauntering in despite the urgency in her yell and sat down in the chair opposite her desk. He tilted his head in question. “Calm down, Peg, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is this traitorous machine. I’m trained in espionage, not technology. Nothing is where I save it and the keyboard has become positively useless.” She stood up and placed her hands on her hips as she started to pace.

Howard shrugged and waved a hand in dismissal as he stood up. “Better call downstairs, one of my people can fix it remotely.”

Peggy ran a hand through her hair as she narrowed her eyes at him. “And why, may I ask, can’t you fix it?”

“You know what they say, Peg, it’s below my pay grade.”

“Ugh,” she huffed as she sat back down, grabbed her phone, and dialed the all too familiar number for IT. “The expression is above your pay grade,” she muttered angrily. She would fire him, but she wasn’t sure anyone else could develop the kind of quality (if frustrating) technology he supplied. 

It didn’t take the secretary long to patch her through to her usual correspondent.  

“What seems to be the issue, English?”

Her frustration seemed to quell instantly at the sound of the woman on the other line. “Angie, I think this thing has developed some sort of plot against me,” she sighed in resignation. 

She heard Angie chuckle as she assured, “Don’t give up hope yet. Mind if I log in?”

“Go right ahead,” Peggy replied as she leaned back in her chair and cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. She smiled as she heard Angie start to hum as she worked. Peggy had never met the tech before, but she’d talked to her a good fifteen times in the last couple of weeks thanks to Howard’s ridiculously advanced computers and Peggy’s inability to go a few days without a problem. 

“Ok, try now.” 

Peggy’s head snapped back to her computer at Angie’s instruction. She straightened and attempted to search for the file. She found it in a moment and let out a sigh of relief. “You’re a Godsend, Angie. Do you realize that?”

“Aw, English, I’m just doing my job.”

“Yes, well, it must be frustrating getting three calls from me a week.”

“Are you kiddin me? Your calls are my favorite part of the week.”

“Mine too.” Peggy started to fiddle with her phone cord and rolled her eyes at how ridiculous she felt.  _What a thing to say,_  she thought. 

“You flirtin’ with me, English?”

Peggy scoffed at the teasing tone. “That would be highly inappropriate.”

Angie let out a small laugh. “Yeah it would, but it doesn’t make it any less fun. Talk to you later.”

“Good bye,” said Peggy in a tone that was too wistful for a woman who ran a large agency and several undercover operations a month. “You aren’t a schoolgirl, Margaret,” she muttered. 

Rose popped in a little while later to remind her of a meeting. She nodded and grabbed her planner. 

****************************

“Bloody hell,” cursed Peggy as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. 

“Please enter security code,” stated an automated voice that echoed loudly in the elevator. 

“Why?” asked Peggy as she searched for the small notebook she wrote her codes in. She dropped her purse to the floor and felt her hair start to fall around her as her hairband chose that moment to break. 

It was possibly one of the worst days Peggy had in a long time, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for it to get any worse. She’d woken up late, which she could only remember doing maybe three times in her life, and threatened to kill at least three men on the street who were catcalling her before a kind older woman walked up to her to inform her that her skirt was tucked into her pantyhose. She eventually found her notebook and keyed in the code. She swooped her hair to one side and wondered if she had time before her meeting with the CIA to try and freshen up into someone that mildly represented the head of a successful covert secret agency. 

She almost yelped as she entered her office and noticed someone lying on the floor next to what used to look like her computer. She couldn’t see the person’s face as they were on their knees in front of the mess. She tried not to cringe at the sight of wires everywhere and cleared her throat. 

“Who are you and who gave you clearance to destroy my computer?”

The person turned their head to glance at Peggy and smiled as they did. 

“Hey English, rough day?” Angie turned and sat down so she could fully look up at Peggy. 

Peggy let out a small gasp. “Angie?”

Angie winked and placed a small tool in her lap. “That’s me.” She gave Peggy a quick once over and continued with a bright smile. “Nice to meet you finally. I had my doubts on looks to match that amazing accent of yours,” she paused for a moment then she added, “I’ve never been happier about bein’ wrong.” She lifted a hand in Peggy’s direction.

Peggy stared at it for a minute while her mind tried to catch up with what was happening. She’d wanted to meet Angie since their first phone call, but could never find a way to properly ask her to stop by. She cursed this day and its odd set of circumstances. 

Angie tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “They don’t shake hands across the pond?”

Peggy shook her head and extended her own hand. “I’m sorry, I’ve just had the worst morning and it seems to have made me rude.”

Angie shrugged. “It’s ok, bad days happen.”

Peggy nodded slowly then looked from Angie to her computer. “What exactly brings you up here?”

Angie turned to glance at the computer then back to Peggy. “Oh, it looks like one of the agents, Thompson I think, got a virus that corrupted some of the computers, so I had to run a scan and since your computer is one of the most important, I thought I would run yours in person. I also found a glitch in your system and I was rewiring things for you. It’s also part of why you’ve had so much trouble in the last couple weeks.”

“Hmm,” muttered Peggy. She was mesmerized by the way Angie moved her hands as she spoke. She’d been able to tell by the other woman’s voice that she was rather animated, but it was entirely different in person. She felt her eyes grow tired at trying to follow Angie’s movements in fascination and she missed what Angie was explaining to her.

“You awake, English?”

Peggy shook her head slightly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you needed the computer for the next twenty minutes. I should be done by then.”

“Oh, no I’m ok. Actually I was hoping for some time to freshen up.” Peggy set her purse in her chair and grabbed her compact to take with her into her in-office bathroom. 

As she closed the door, she could swear she heard Angie mutter something like “you look fresh enough to me,” but she could have easily imagined it. 

When she emerged ten minutes later, Angie was seated in Peggy’s chair concentrating on the screen in front of her. 

Peggy took the opportunity to finally get a good look at her. She was more beautiful than her work picture would suggest, not that Peggy looked her up for purposes other than a professional nature. Her hair was in a ponytail, but curled at the ends. She wore little makeup and her clothes were casual but stylish. Peggy wondered what Angie did during her off hours and hoped she wouldn’t think Peggy too forward in asking to spend some of those hours with her. 

She bit her lip and moved her gaze from Angie to a painting on the far wall. It was inappropriate though technically not illegal, as Angie worked for Howard’s private company and not her agency. She wasn’t even sure if Angie would agree to such a thing. Perhaps Angie’s casual flirting was just something she did with everyone. Peggy fiddled with her hands and tried to think of something to do while she waited for her computer to be fixed. She noticed the file for her meeting sitting on her couch and made her way to read it. 

Angie started to hum quietly and Peggy could feel her eyes on her as she moved to sit on the couch. “Whatcha reading?”

“I’m afraid you don’t have high enough clearence to know.” Peggy kept her tone professional and it seemed to ease some of her earlier anxiety. 

“You agents and your clearance,” she scoffed. 

Peggy chuckled lightly. “Yes, well, it’s important.”

“More important than me? Come on, we’re meeting for the first time. Aren’t you a little curious about me?”

 _More than you know,_  Peggy thought. She closed the file and looked at Angie. She felt her chest tighten and her palms begin to sweat. Angie wore the sweetest smirk she’d ever seen. Her eyes were bright and playful and her hair bounced a little as she tapped her foot on the floor. 

“Alright, what do you do in the time you’re not saving me from the disaster that is the technology in this place?

Angie placed a hand over her heart and let out an offended gasp. “I get it, the technology has conspired against you, but you don’t have to insult it like that.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and Angie let out a laugh. Angie continued, “I like to go dancing, or out to a nice restaurant or the movies. How bout you?”

“My free time is limited, but I rather enjoy similar activities.”

Peggy’s computer chimed and Angie unplugged a device she’d been using.

“All done,” said Angie as she stood up from the seat and Peggy replaced her. She leaned a little close and whispered in Peggy’s ear. “If you want a date, all you gotta do is ask.”

Peggy felt the heat rise in her cheeks and various other areas in her body. She cleared her throat but instead of her usual authoritative tone, her voice came out quiet and strained, “Would you like to go out with me?”

Angie winked. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
